


Running up that hill

by Ontheline



Category: Glee, TV - Fandom, blaineanderson - Fandom, gleek, klaine - Fandom, klainers, kurthummel - Fandom
Genre: Canon - TV, Getting Back Together, Glee - Freeform, Glee Angst Meme, Glee Drabble Meme, Klaine, Love, M/M, Make Up, Makeup Sex, Sex, glee 06 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheline/pseuds/Ontheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Kurt runs to Blaine’s Apartment, this is what happened after the amazing kiss, gets little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running up that hill

Blaine Pulled away from Kurt, as much as he would prefer to kiss the boy until the end of the night they needed to talk and not rush anything. Blaine placed Kurt’s hands in his own and directed him to the couch. 

“Kurt, I’m conf.. I’m just.. what happened.. why the change of heart? What about Walter?”

Kurt stared deeply into Blaine’s eyes as if trying to communicate through pupils alone, a little calmer after the running and kiss Kurt replied.

“Walter doesn’t mean anything to me. He never did.”

Kurt paused thinking over his next words, the words that have been on the tip of his tongue since he returnd to Lima. 

“I guess i was trying to move on, when i saw you and Dave at scandals. I saw how happy you were and even though i said i was gonna fight to get you back, i just couldn’t bare to take that happiness away from you” Blaine gently squeezed Kurt’s hands as encouragement to carry on, to not hold back. 

“That kiss in the fake elevator, it meant something to me. For those few seconds it was like id been rebuilt, just briefly but for that short moment i felt on fire and hoped that it meant as much to you”

“It did” Blaine interjected before Kurt continued. 

“Working on the duet for Rachel’s house party, when you came to my house to rehearse i saw you were unhappy whenever i mentioned Dave and i guess as selfish as it was, i kinda hoped things wouldn’t work out.” Kurt glanced from there clasped hands to see if Blaine was hurt by that confusion, only he stared back with a little smirk.

“Look, Blaine “ Kurt scooched closer to Blaine there knees touching, blue eyes and brown eyes starting at each other like thats all that mattered.  
“I love you, i love being with you, your my best friend before anything but it just isn’t the same. In New York when you moved back to Lima it felt like half of me had gone to, i missed you being in bed when i woke up in the morning, i missed your arms cuddling me all night, i even missed your morning breath” They both giggled knowing how bad each others morning breath was.

“I just..I miss you.”

“Kurt, you don’t no how long I’ve been wanting to hear that” Blaine took one hand from Kurt’s and gently stroked his cheek.

“I miss you too.. i guess the thing with Dave.. as nice as he was.. he just wasn’t you. Nothing compares, no one compares. When i came to Mckinley the other night i wasn’t looking for Rachel”

Kurt looked confused at Blaine.

“When i kissed you at Rachel’s, i just couldn’t help myself, i told Dave and he was so nice about it.. he understood how much i loved.. love you. I ran to tell you, like you just did actually. When i saw Walter i thought shit I’ve missed my chance”

“Never” Kurt responded and stroked Blaine’s hands still staring into his eyes. 

“We can do this Blaine” Blaine nodded and gripped his hands as if confirming that he wouldn’t let go.

“Kurt.. i love you so much”

“I Lo..” Kurt didn’t get the words out before Blaine’s lips hit him full force, so much passion and so much time they’d spent apart. They were together again, not prefect but they were a work in progress. 

The Kiss got deeper and more urgent and they both knew were it was heading. Kurts arms wrapped protectively around the smaller man while Blaine hands grabbed Kurt’s muscled waist. Blaine broke the kiss and stood up, kurt did the same and together they headed to Blaine’s bedroom still not keeping there hands off each other. Blaine closed the door behind them out of habit and gently pushed Kurt against it, there crotches getting closer and closer to each others. The both felt how into the passionate kissing they were. Kurt’s arms came up around Blaine’s shoulders walking him backwards towards the bed. They tumbled onto Blaine’s bed, so into each other they didn’t realise how close the bad had been. Kurt lay onto of the smaller boy kissing him with everything he had, using his tongue to really turn Blaine on. The taller boy tore his lips away from Blaine’s and began placing feather like kisses on his cheek, down to his neck. Blaine groaned at the sensitivity, as Kurt unbuttoned the buttons of his polo shirt, he knew exactly what to do, he knew Blaine’s body as much as his own.

He continued with soft kisses down Blaine’s collar bone while Blaine pushed his fingers through the light brown hair making whatever Kurt put into his hair be useless and tousled. With another moan from Blaine, Kurt stopped kissing for a second to untucked the polo from his pants and pulled it over Blaine’s gelled head. Quicker now Kurt kissed down Blaine’s stomach while Blaine pulled Kurt’s shirt from him, now both shirtless. The taller boy got the the waist band of Blaine’s pants, slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and with a sudden urgency pulled them off Blaine’s body. The brown eyed boy smiled at the attention but was dying to take Kurt’s pants off. Next was the boxers, with no grace Kurt pulled the boxers off and tossed them onto the floor. He began placing the same gentle kisses down Blaine’s length until he took the whole thing in his mouth. Blaine flinched at the sudden warmth. This continued for what didn’t feel like long enough for Kurt when Blaine sat up and smacked another kiss on to the man above him. He wrapped his tanned arms around Kurt’s torso and slowly brought them both back down to the bed. It felt so comforting and familiar to have there naked skin together at last, they felt exactly the same, like no time had passed. Kurt sat up again and began unbuckling his belt, with the eager help of Blaine’s fumbling hands he sat on top of Blaine both completely naked. They stopped for just a second and looked into each others eyes, both so happy that they were doing this, with the quite knowledge that they loved each other, so everything would work out fine. Kurt kissed Blaine again until he lay back down, there erections on each other enjoying the friction. Without saying a word Blaine leaned over to the bedside cabinet draw and pulled out lube and a condom. He held up the condom in question if they need it. Kurt shook his head feeling kind of irresponsible but reckless because after all these months he wanted Blaine to be as close as physically possible.

Blaine lay back down watching kurt lube his own fingers, gently and slowly Kurt opened him up, after two fingers Blaine indicated that that was enough, he also wanted to be as close to kurt as possible, even if meant hurting a little the next day. Kurt nodded and lubed up his erection, lined it up and hesitantly pushed in, once inside he felt like a whole person again, like everything was right in the world. Blaine winced a little so Kurt grabbed his hand and held it on the pillow. He moved closer to Blaine making sure not to crush him but so they could kiss. Within seconds they were completely comfortable and working up a steady rhythm. Kurt was sweating as he picked up the pace going back to Blaine lips at any chance. Blaine moaned and shouted Kurt’s name, God they had missed this. Both of there sweat made the whole thing a little slippy, the taste of salt of there lips. This was unlike anything before, make up sex was always amazing but the need and longing made the whole experience so much more intense. They looked into each others eyes “uh shit..I love you Kurt” Blaine said out of breath holding kurt neck. “I love you more baby” Kurt said with even less breath. Kurt glanced down to Blaine’s erection in question and Blaine nodded in return. Kurt held Blaine’s length and began pumping in the same rhythm as he was going inside Blaine. Wow this was intense. Kurt could feel the beginning in his belly and indicated this to Blaine. Blaine was just as ready, they kissed and both came within seconds of each other. Kurt fell onto Blaine, having no energy left to acknowledge that he might he crushing the small boy. Kurt went to move off when Blaine grabbed around Kurt’s waist, pushing him back down to lie against him. He slowly pulled out and collapsed back onto Blaine, resting his head onto Blaine’s chest, breathing to the same rhythm, both as exhausted. Blaine’s arm cradled Kurt’s back whilst his other harm held Kurt’s hand. They were both sweaty and covered in come but at that moment they couldn’t of cared left. 

“Damn Kurt no wonder you missed me” They both let out tired chuckles as they held each other tightly.


End file.
